


Ain't No Bridge Left

by Twilit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing left to burn<br/>nothing left to cross<br/>nothing left but honesty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Bridge Left

They stood on either side of a widening abyss in the yaw of space and time. Two universes went off like cosmic fireworks all around them. Game over: kids and trolls victorious. They stood together against the impossible omnipotence of Lord English and kicked the crap out of his fuzzy viridian dollface. And now they stood ever further apart.

Their just rewards were being shaped behind them as two separate universes, never to touch, shaped themselves to their victors needs. Four young humans and four young trolls. To say it was an emotional time would have been the understatement of the fucking aeon. The humans cried, except for Dave because fuck you Striders don't cry. The trolls cried, except for Kanaya who blinked them back for Rose. Their goodbyes were said and done, long thought and carried out before hitting two restart buttons. Drawn out affairs, with words tumbling from mouths and hearts laid bare. No one was getting out of this without a broken heart. Terezi Pyrope least of all. One matesprit dumped, another shipped off to another universe entirely. And she couldn't even see him off. But of course he knew that, so he broke the impossible silence.

TG: so this is how it goes down  
TG: ships sailin  
TG: wave goodbye to all the little people on the shore  
TG: off to discover the new world colombus aint got nothin on us  
TG: later tz nice knowing you  
TG: gotta create a universe from scratch see you never  
TG: yeah uh  
TG: pardon my french  
TG: but fuck that shit

And Terezi could smell the myriad colours of the universe quite. Abruptly. Stop. Moving.

GC: D4V3 WH4T D1D YOU DO?!   
TG: what do you think doll

Her senses were suddenly flooded with delicious candy red and Dave was in front of her. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close. From here she could smell a slow trickle of blood leak from his nose.

GC: OH GOD D4V3 WH4T DID YOU DO   
TG: oh you know  
TG: slapped existences shit  
TG: addressed it straight up  
TG: hold your fucking horses i got unfinished business over in another goddamn universe  
TG: bee arr bee   
GC: YOU  
GC: YOU STOPP3D T1M3 FOR M3  
GC: TH4T H4S TO B3 THE MOST ROM4NT1C TH1NG 4NYON3 H4S 3V3R DONE FOR ME  
GC: 4ND STUP1D3ST >:[  
GC: YOU DUMB4SS YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO N33D 4LL YOUR STR3NGTH TO M4K3 YOUR UN1V3RS3 AND YOU ARE BL33D1NG IT 4LL OV3R ME  
GC: YOU 4R3 NO GOOD TO M3 D34D   
TG: jesus pyrope give a god a break here not like its gonna be that hard  
TG: besides cant make a universal omelette without breaking a few heads  
TG: anyways  
TG: youre kind of right  
TG: for once time aint on my side  
TG: so im gonna make this quick  
TG: cuz what i said before aint gonna cut an eternity   
GC: D4V3...   
TG: shoosh

An arm detached itself from her waist and pulled his shades from his face. Two bright red points glimmered down at her through salty tears. Her heart beat slightly faster and she inhaled sharply. She could smell his pain, his regret and his...

TG: terezi pyrope i fucking love you  
TG: and i promise you  
TG: i will see you again  
TG: i dont care what it takes  
TG: time aint no obstacle  
TG: and space neither  
TG: we will be together  
TG: dont see no fat lady singing shit aint over  
TG: im coming for you   
GC: D4V3...

Her face broke into a jagged grin, all impossible angles and razor teeth.

GC: NOT 1F 1 C4N F1ND YOU F1RST   
TG: hell yeah ill drink to that

He leaned down but Terezi was already launching herself up at him. Dave had always said kissing her was like making out with a bag of knives, but this time it was different. For all her enthusiasm, Terezi's kiss was soft and gentle, her tongue running a hesitant line across his lips. They parted and the two drank deeply of each other. Then there was a universe-shaking crack and time caught up. Terezi was left clutching empty air as the other universe tore away.

On her lips lingered candy red and in her ears rang terezi pyrope i fucking love you

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ i wrote something that isnt porn what the hell  
> no apologies here  
> just practice for writing dave in character because shits hard ok  
> hes too cool for me obviously


End file.
